Allegiant Alternative Ending
by rosesnlilies
Summary: This is my take on how Allegiant should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I read the divergent trilogy a while back and started writing this story while I was still crying over the tragic death. Thanks to my beta! Enjoy my way of coping with the ending of Allegiant! Big shout out to Whale saver zip for showing me "Marching On" by OneRepublic is the perfect Fourtris song. Hope this helps the pain, zip! *Hugs***

 **Disclaimer: I admit stealing a bit from the books and I do not own Divergent. If I did the ending wouldn't have killed me! If I owned Divergent I wouldn't be here making a Divergent fanfic. I would make a book!**

* * *

*CHAPTER 50~ TRIS*

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun.

I blink at him, still dazed.

"I didn't," I say.

"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses the substance."

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.

"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

I strain my ears in hope of hearing footsteps. I am disappointed that I hear nothing but my own steadily rising heartbeat. I use my peripheral vision to search for anything that I can use to help me survive. I need to survive for my family- for me.

David's voice draws my attention back to him. He gives a bitter evil laugh and says, "I knew something was going on. You've been running with the genetically damaged people all week, Tris. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head; almost disappointedly. "And then your friend Cara was found trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could admit to anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

I snorted heavily and rolled my eyes. _I needed to think about my acting skills one of these days…_ "You came here alone? Not very smart, are you?"

His bright eyes squint a bit from amusement. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me." He doesn't seem to notice the shard of glass that has somehow blown to my feet. "There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I hold you at gunpoint," he says. "I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to. I'm sure you understand – officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."

Ahh, he thinks I want to steal the weapons to reset the experiments, not deploy one of them; of course.

I try to mold my expression into pain, but I can only manage fear. I bite my lip slightly and open my mouth to speak.

"I know what you did." _Kill my parents!_ "I know you designed the attack stimulation. You are responsible for my parents' deaths- for my _mother's_ death!"

"I am not responsible for her death!" David exclaims, too loud and too sudden. "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had just enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she would've stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it killed her!

I frown at him. There's something about his reaction—about the glassiness of his eyes—something that he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum—something about her.

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father . . ."

David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone. _This is my chance…_

In one swift movement, I grab the shard of glass and aim it for the gun. David, not realizing, let the gun be knocked from his hand. The glass hit him hard and his hand started to bleed. He tried to grab the gun, but I jumped to get it, only milliseconds before he did.

Without even processing it, I pull the trigger, aiming the gun to his forehead. The bullet smashes his nose as I fire another shot, this one to his heart. I make it. I see the blood leak through his shirt. I collapse to the ground, smashing my hand with the heavy gun and tears begin to cascade down my face.

I hear heavy breathing and footsteps.

"Tris! Are you alright?" Caleb asks, jogging over to me, worried.

I manage a strangled "yes" in between my vulnerable tears.

He gestures to someone and the figure jogs over. It's Cara.

"Tris," she says. "Can you get up?"

I feebly nod and take her hand with my uninjured one. I notice Caleb slips away, and I hope he is finishing what I started. I struggle up and Cara leads me to the hospital, where I am put on a stretcher. Somebody injects me with a syringe and I fall into a deep slumber.

 ***CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE~ TOBIAS***

The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind the clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it sweep across the pavement and gather in piles by the airplanes. I wonder if she is living in a better world than the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

Christina leans forward to whisper into my ear. "So you did it? It worked?"

I nod. In the rearview mirror I see her touch her face with both hands, grinning into her palms. I know how she feels: safe. We are all safe.

"Did you inoculate your family?" I say.

"Yep. We found them with the Allegiant, in the Hancock building," she says. "But the time for the reset has passed—it looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it."

Hana and Zeke murmur to each other on the way, marveling at the strange, dark world we move through. Amar gives the basic explanation as we go, looking back at them instead of the road far too often for my comfort. I try to ignore my surges of panic as he almost veers into streetlights or road barriers, and focus instead on the snow.

I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and the stark difference between sky and ground, the way it transforms trees into skeletons and the city into a wasteland. Maybe this winter I can be persuaded otherwise.

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk into the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there's no one in sight. That can only mean they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I say loudly.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I ask.

"She's in the hospital…"

"What happened?" Christina questions hoarsely.

"Tris went to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. She survived with only a broken hand, but she's in shock from what she went through," Cara admits sadly.

"What did she do?" I question in a strained voice.

"Tris survived the serum, but David found her. Somehow she acquired a gun, and… she killed him."

"I need to see her," I say in a desperate voice.

"Tris was injected with anesthesia, so she will be knocked-out for a while," Cara warns.

"So? Get us to her," Christina says bossily as I whisper, "I don't care. I need to see Tris."

Cara shakes her head softly, but beckons Christina and me to follow her. She leads us through a series of doors until she opens one up to reveal Tris. Tris looks like an angel in her sleep; the faintest smile on her pink lips. I can't help but brush a few strands of hair from her face and stroke her cheek. I am relieved to find that she is warm, indicating she is still alive.

Christina and Cara quietly leave the room so we can have some privacy. It seems like hours I just stand there, caressing my brave Tris.

"Please wake up," I whisper. Her eyelids flutter open and I think I'm hallucinating, but then she looks into my eyes and holds onto my hand, over the blanket, which is covering her.

"I love you, Tobias," she whispers hoarsely.

"I love you too, Tris. You are so brave…" I kiss her forehead softly.

She gives me a small smile, but I can see the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Tris? You can tell me," I urge her softly.

She shakes her head softly. "Not yet, Tobias. I can't."

It breaks my heart to see her so vulnerable. She is one of the strongest women I know. "It's alright. You don't have to do anything," I say, trying to be soothing.

"Thank you," she says meekly.

"I love you," I state simply. "I'll be back in a moment, I promise. I just need to tell one of the nurses you woke up."

She gives me a soft nod and I left the room.

*TRIS POV*

I want to tell Tobias everything, but I feel it would be right to tell Caleb first. He was the reason I went into the room with the death serum. _But Tobias said he was my family now,_ a small voice tells me.

I long for Tobias to hold me tight and never let go. I feel safe in his embrace; like nothing can hurt me. It feels wrong to be this needy- unnatural even.

Soon he returns, but not alone. A nurse with a warm smile accompanies him, holding a small cup filled with a pink liquid and a plastic glass containing a clear substance.

"Drink this, dear," she directs, holding out the plastic glass for me. Noticing my suspicious look, she assures, "it's just water. You are a little dehydrated."

I oblige, and take the cup from her hand. Tobias takes a seat at the foot of the bed as I gulp down the water, feeling parched. "Thank you," I tell her, handing the glass back.

"No problem, dear. I'll put this on your side table," she says, holding out the pink cup. "It's pain syrup. You have a few visitors; would you like me to let them in?" she asks.

Tobias, seeing the confused look on my face, says, "it's Caleb and Christina."

"Okay," I say softly. "Let them in."

The nurse nods slightly and ushers Caleb and Christina in, leaving to give us some privacy.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asks softly.

"I guess…"

"You guys want to be alone for a bit?" Christina offers.

I shake my head vigorously and grab Tobias' hand.

"Shh… it's okay. I won't leave you," he soothes. "I'm right here." ' _Where he belongs,'_ I add in my head. He rubs small circles on the back of my hand and moves closer.

Christina stands there, not knowing what to do.

I take a deep breath. "When I was with… him… he told me some things…"

Caleb stands on my other side and places his hand gently on my shoulder. "It's alright, Beatrice. You don't need to say anything."

I shake my head. "No. I need to." I close my eyes for a few seconds to collect myself. "Mom could've lived! She was warned of the serum, and could've stayed alive!"

"That's not all, is it?" asks Caleb gently.

"No, no it's not. She understood what it meant to make a sacrifice for love, and David… he thought he loved her. The truth is I don't know if he was capable of love or just had twisted views of love. And I- I killed him! I didn't even give him a chance at a new life!" I cry.

"Beatrice, listen to me. He was going to _kill_ you! What you did was right. Otherwise… you wouldn't have made it out alive." Caleb starts out with a raised voice, but ends in a whisper.

"I'm not so sure about that… there were other ways-"

"Beatrice Prior. Do not ever think that. You were in danger. How could you have expected to be able to think clearly?! It's insane you made it out alive!" Tobias scolds harshly. I start to cry, intimidated by Tobias. He notices, and softens his expression. "Tris, if you didn't kill him, he would've killed _you_." Tobias kisses my cheek gently and softly squeezes my hand. "I can't live without you, Tris. You are my life."

*EPILOGUE- THREE YEARS LATER*

*TOBIAS POV*

I feel a shiver run down my spine as I look at Tris, the most important person in my life. I am about to ask her to make the biggest decision she will ever make.

"Ready to leave?" I ask with a grin.

"Yep!" she replies with a dazzling smile. I take her hand and we walk together to a restaurant in New Chicago. The City has now been separated into two parts: Old Chicago- where the people who clung to factions are, and New Chicago- a city where people took refuge after the second Purity War, to live independently from the faction system. The place Tris and I started our new life.

I open the door of the restaurant for her and she smiles gratefully. "Thanks," she says. I smile back and we head inside where we meet a waitress, who shows us to our table.

"Hmm… what do you want to get- the choices are overwhelming," she marvels.

"Well, the ravioli section looks appetizing," I reply.

'I'll take the… mushroom or eggplant?" she asks.

"Do you want to have the same thing or two different?" I question.

"Different! That way if I don't like mine I can share some of yours or vice versa!" she says.

"Well it's settled then. I'll have eggplant and you'll have mushroom," I tell her..

I gesture for the waiter to come over. "Hi, my name is Peter, how may I be of assistance?"

Tris gasps as she sees the face of Peter Hayes for the first time in months. "Tris, he gave himself the serum," I whisper, hoping he won't hear.

She relaxes and I turn to Peter. "Hello, my girlfriend here would like the mushroom ravioli, and I the eggplant," I tell him pleasantly.

"Sure thing! Anything to drink?" questions Peter, with cheerfulness I didn't think he was capable of.

"Err… water should be fine, right, Tris?" I don't want to make decisions for her. One of the many things I admire about her is that she is her own person. She nods with a pleasant smile.

"That's it?" he asks, and we nod simultaneously. With an "Enjoy your night!" he leaves.

"Well, he's changed. For the better, of course, but wow…" Tris' eyes are wide with wonder. "You were the one who gave him the memory serum, right?" She looks into my eyes; wonder blinding her own.

"Yes," I tell her hesitantly. It had always been a touchy subject: the trip to see my mother, thinking of giving her the memory serum. I feel immense guilt for not trusting my mother. She forgave me easily, knowing I meant well.

"So… how's school? Who would've thought you would want to be a teacher?" she teased. I was hoping to be a teacher after I got my degree. I want to teach something that doesn't hurt people. I've had enough time teaching like a Dauntless to last me a lifetime. Tris decided she wanted to be a grade school teacher. She is starting her first term in two weeks, and recently finished a four-month course to get her degree. "Look who's talking, Miss, I-am-going-to-be-teaching-little-kids-soon!" I tease.

"Hmm… that's quite a long name, isn't it, Mr. Smarty?" she says with a teasing smirk.

I take a breath and nervously ask, "How about Mrs. Eaton?"

She gasps in surprise. "Are you p-p-proposing to me?" she whispers.

"Yes," I say shakily.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes; a million times yes! Of course I will marry you!" she says, tears leaking from her eyes.

I take the ring out from my pocket and slip it onto her left ring finger. "I promise to love you forever, Beatrice," I vow solemnly. I get out of my seat and go to her side as she's standing up, and we kiss- not just any kiss; the most loving kiss we had ever shared. Sadly, it is cut short because we are interrupted by a woman in a black cocktail dress, nowhere near modest enough for her age, and corkscrew curls.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves; doing _that_ in public!" she squawks.

Her date gives us an apologetic look. "Newly engaged?" he asks.

I nod, with a raised eyebrow. I look back at Tris, who is at my side, leaning into me. I wrap an arm around her as he congratulates us and explains that his wife was very against showing love in public. "I apologise for my wife's behavior," he says.

Tris speaks up with a warm smile. "It's alright. Enjoy your night."

"Thanks, you too!" He waves and steers his wife away.

"What a night," I murmur, kissing the corner of Tris' ear.

"Mhmm…" she says. "We should sit back down…"

I sigh and we seat ourselves. I stare into her deep blue irises, mesmerized by the beauty and emotion held inside of them. Soon, though, we are interrupted by Peter, who is back with our food.

He places our orders in front of us and we thank him. "Sure thing," he replies with a nod, before heading off to another table.

We dig in right away and relish the food. After paying the check, I hold the door for my fiancée, and we leave hand in hand.

*EPILOUGE PART TWO- TWO YEARS LATER*

*TRIS POV*

I nervously place my hand over my flat stomach as the door opens to reveal my husband; Tobias. I love him so much- he is my life. And now I have something to add to us, or rather some _one_.

"Hey," he says, placing a brief kiss to my lips.

"Hi," I say nervously. I'm not sure how he's going to react, because we have never really talked about this.

"Something on your mind, love?" he gently asks, placing his arm around me.

I hesitate, then finally decide to say, "yes, but can we talk about it in the living room?"

"Of course," he replies, but I can see the frown tugging on his lips.

We comfortably curl up in the loveseat and enjoy the bliss of silence before Tobias breaks it. "What was it you wanted to talk about, love?" he asks gently.

I shuffle away a teeny bit from his loving warmth. "Well... what do you think of kids?"

"It would be nice to have a little one roaming around the place, I guess…" he says.

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smile timidly. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Wow…" he mumbles, his eyes on my stomach. "That's great," he says, looking back up into my eyes. "I love you so much, and I can't wait to love our baby too," he tells me, gently placing a warm hand on my stomach. I place my hands on top of his and smile at him. Tobias kisses me with warmth that could thaw ice in a matter of seconds. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He holds me tight and I feel blissful and serene, knowing no force in the world can ruin our love.

* * *

 **Liked? Loved? Hated? Do you think I should continue this? Please tell me what you thought of it!:)**


	2. Sequel for Allegiant Alt End

**Hey, so here's the follow up story/sequel thing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I hear a loud banging on the door. Who can it be? I walk up to the door and unlock it slowly. As the door creaks open, I peer out to see who is knocking.

"Tris!" cries out my best friend Christina. I open the door fully and shut it as she steps inside Tobias' and my apartment.

"What is it, Chris?" I ask with a chuckle. "You scared me there!"

"Oops, sorry!" Christina apologises. "I have exciting news!"

"What is it?" I question curiously. Christina hasn't been this happy since… since from before Will, her late boyfriend, died.

"I found the perfect location for your wedding Tris!" she bursts out excitedly.

My features mold into a wide smile, thinking about my fiancé. I really can't wait to be Mrs. Tobias Eaton! "That's amazing Chris! I can't thank you enough for being my maid of honor," I say sincerely.

Christina envelopes me with her arms, squeezing me. "No problem," she whispers.

I hug her back just as tight. Chris is always there for me. As much as I love Tobias, there are still times when he goes on 'instructor-Four' mode and I get upset. I always go to Christina and she helps us get through it every time, fast enough that we fall asleep cuddled next to each other before midnight. She is definitely the best friend a girl can ask for.

We slowly pull away from the hug and Christina questions, "when's Four getting home? I wanna show you guys the place!"

"He should be here s-"

The door opens again and Tobias walks in, almost bumping into Chris. "Oh, hi there Christina." He walks two steps to me, gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and says in a low voice, "hello my love."

"Hi Toby," I reply quietly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Four!" Christina says cheerfully. "I found this great place for you and Tris to get married. You guys are going to love it!"

Tobias looks at me and I nod my head. He smiles at Christina and replies, "We would love to- when do you want to go?"

"Umm… is now good?"

I smile at my best friend and say, "we just need to change and then we can go." I refuse to leave in the sweats and t-shirt I am wearing. And why would Tobias go in a suit? Maybe a dress shirt, but a suit would be too dressy. He'd just returned from an interview to be the principal at the school I worked at.

Tobias takes my hand and we head into the bedroom. I'm getting a lot better with my fear of intimacy; now it's almost nonexistent. I don't have to shy away from Tobias, I know he will never hurt me. He is the best fiancé a girl could have.

A few minutes later, I am in a pair of black leggings, light blue tank-top, a black leather jacket, and blue converse high-tops. Tobias enters the hall in a light blue sweatshirt, dark jeans, and murky blue vans. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk the few steps to Christina.

"Awe! You match, cute!" cooes Christina.

I blush slightly and Tobias smiles at me.

"You two are so cute together. Let's go before visiting hours close!" Christina commands.

"Visiting hours? Is it a hospital or something!?" I exclaim, giving Christina a questioning look.

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon! You'll see!"

"O-kaay..." I say warily. Tobias and I walk behind Christina as she takes off into the streets. After walking for about fifteen minutes, there seem to be less buildings and more trees.

Soon, there's no more sidewalk and Christina leads us onto dewy green grass.

"Uhh… Where are we going, Chris?" I ask unsurely.

"You'll see. Just be patient, Tris," she tells me.

"We're here!" Christina says finally, stopping in front of a sign, after a few minutes of walking through the meadow, reading Beautiful Gardens. Under, in smaller writing it said: For any event: birthday, anniversary, wedding… you name it we can do it!

"This seems nice," I allow. I don't want to get my hopes up too high in case it's not what I want. "Let's see."

Christina leads us through lush green gardens that make me think of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, which I will be teaching to my class in a few weeks. A few yards away is a small, brown hut. Walking up the steps, Christina opens up the freshly painted tan door, which makes a creaking sound.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I look up to see a dark haired woman with vivid green eyes, crinkled from her bright smile. She comes up to us warmly. "Hi, Linda! This is Tris and Tobias. Guys, this is Linda, the owner of the place," Christina introduces.

"Hi," Tobias greets.

"Nice to meet you," I finish.

"Now I hear you guys are looking for a place to hold your wedding? We have a small place for the ceremony itself and a clearing for the reception," Linda recites, smiling widely. Tobias squeezes my hand and I look up at him, giving him a brief grin, squeezing his hand back.

"Could we see it?" Tobias inquires.

"Sure! Right this way," says Linda, gesturing to the door.

Tobias and I follow her, our hands still intertwined, while Christina follows behind us excitedly.

"It's about thirty yards away," Linda informs. She leads us to a smaller meadow sprinkled with roses and lilies. The grass is the greenest I have ever seen- I didn't know such a beautiful place could exist so close to the city. A few stray butterflies roam the area, flying from flower to flower. I smile at the beautiful sight. I definitely want my wedding here.

"It's so beautiful," I compliment.

"Very nice," Tobias agrees.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to look the place over," Linda says, going back in the direction of the hut.

As she walks away, I smile at Tobias. "I love this place," I tell him.

"It's really nice. I think we should get married here," he states.

"I agree."

"I love you, Tris," he says, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Tobias," I reply, smiling.

"So…" Christina prompts, hopping over to me and Tobias. She left while we were talking, to give us some privacy, I guess.

"Thank you so much, Chris," I say.

"YAY! YOU LIKE IT! I'M SO HAPPY! I mean, I knew it when I first saw it, but… well yeah." She squeals happily, crashing into us with a hug.

I almost lose my balance from the force of Christina's hug, but Tobias steadies me with his free hand, keeping me from falling over.

Then, Linda comes back, a brochure in her hand. "So, do you like it?" she asks warmly.

"Yes. We love it," I tell her happily.

"That's great!" she says. Then, a frown comes up on her smiling face. "Unfortunately, the computer isn't working. This area is very secluded, as you can tell, and the internet acts up sometimes. And right now is one of those times...," Linda says, sounding much more formal than before.

I frown slightly, but brush it off and put a smile on my face. "It's alright. When can we come back?" I inquire.

"I'm not sure. Here," she gives us the brochure. "You can call us at our main building, which is in California. They can book it here for you."

"Thanks," Tobias says.

"Of course. I'll lead you back to the front," she says, starting to walk back to the hut.

We walk back home, smiling happily. Even though nothing's set in stone yet, I know it will all work out.

Next Chapter~

I can't find Tobias. I am getting really worried. He said he'd be home by five so we could try out some wedding cake, but it's already six-thirty and there is no sign of Tobias. I don't even care about the cake; I just hope he is alright.

This is seriously starting to freak me out. I'm scared that there is something wrong.

I take out my phone in hopes of at least a text, but nothing is there. I decide to go to Christina's, so she can help me find him. Walking out of the door, I nervously plod over to Chris' apartment. She opens the door, concerned upon seeing my panicked face.

"What's wrong Tris?" she asks.

"Tobias isn't home yet… he should have been back over two hours ago…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be home soon. He was probably talking to a student and lost track of time. It's rush hour, there's a lot of traffic. You know how slow the buses are," Christina comforts.

I feel a buzz from my jeans and take out my phone, hoping it's Tobias.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Beatrice Prior?" asks a gruff voice.

"Yes," I say uncertainly. "Who's this?"

"I am calling from the Chicago Hospital. You are Mr. Tobias Eaton's emergency contact in his identification forms, is this correct?" he asks.

"Yes, I am. Is he okay?" I ask, panicking again.

I hear him hesitate. "Well… You need to come to the hospital for more information, ma'am."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I interrupt, hanging up. I look at Christina. "Tobias is in the hospital. Can you drive me? I'm too jittery to drive."

"What are you talking about? Neither of us have a car… Plus, it's rush hour, so… C'mon, let's walk to the hospital," Christina looks almost as worried as I feel. She guides me along the streets to the hospital quietly.

Soon, but not soon enough, we reach the hospital and I all but run into the building. I slow myself down and walk briskly towards the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asks a lady.

"Can I see Tobias Eaton?"

"Relation?" She looks up expectantly.

"I'm his fiancé."

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed."

"I am his family!" I snap.

"So you are saying he has no living relatives?" she asks calmly.

"Yes," I say, gritting my teeth to keep me from yelling.

"Let me look it up." She types something on her computer and then looks back at me. "Are you Tris Prior?"

"Yes," I respond, trying to stay calm.

"He is in room 309," she tells me. I all but run to the stairs, too impatient for the elevator. I am so scared that something happened to Tobias.

When I reach room 309, a doctor is coming out. "Is Tobias Eaton in there?" I question.

"Who are you?" the doctor asks.

"I'm Beatrice Prior, his emergency contact," I tell him, hoping that is enough.

"Dr. Green," he says politely. "I am Mr. Eaton's doctor. Would you like to come into my office and we could discuss Mr. Eaton's situation?"

I nod shakily and follow Dr. Green.

Once we reach his little office, I sink into one of the chairs, scared for what I'm about to hear.

"Well, Mr. Eaton is in a coma. He hit his head pretty hard during a car crash. The driver is dead, unfortunately. Other than the coma, he broke his wrist and bruised his chest badly," he finishes in a business like tone.

I can't believe this… Tobias is in a coma… this cannot be true…

"Would you like to see him?" Dr. Green asks kindly.

I nod my head numbly and follow the doctor.

Dr. Green leads me back to room 309. Inside, I see my love, Tobias, on a bed, a clear tube under his nose and an IV drip in his arm. His eyes are closed, making his face look young and at peace. My knees shake, tears threatening to spill. I feel so horrible for him. Tobias is the strongest person I know; I can't comprehend seeing him like this, in a hospital room with all these machines.

My trembling hands reach up to stroke his hair. My poor poor Tobias. I stay silent, leaning on the edge of the bed, in hope that he will wake in my presence.

I do not notice the time for what it is. What feels like minutes was hours in Tobias' presence. Soon a nurse comes in telling me I have to go because visiting hours are over. I do not rebel, I no longer feel like the brave Divergent I should be. I know I am stronger than this. I have gone through too much to be able to stand without Tobias by my side. My heart is aching for Tobias…

I spend the next few days visiting Tobias as much as I can. The doctors say that talking to him might help him heal faster, so I blabber about anything and everything.

The days pass blandly. I'm here twenty four seven, minus the time I need to eat and shower. It has been nineteen days since the crash. Feeling as miserable as ever, I finally let a tear slip; the first one of the day. I lean my head on Tobias' chest, trying to find comfort in the weak, but constant 'thump' of his heart. It's a little hard to concentrate since the tears are flowing so rapidly.

"Please wake up Tobias," I beg, sobbing and vulnerable. I can't lose Tobias now. Not after all we have been through.

Suddenly, I hear a loud beep, jolting me off of Tobias' chest. Dr. Green rushes in, starting some medical check-up. A nurse pushes me out of the room. I can do nothing but stare at Tobias from the other side of the window.

Another nurse comes up to Tobias.

Is it minutes? What seemed like hours later, Dr. Green comes out, a small smile on his face. "He's awake."

I all but run to Tobias.

"Tris?" A low, drowsy voice says.

"T-t-t-tobias?" I look up and see him, smiling weakly at me. Instantly, I feel relieved. Tobias is awake and okay.

Walking slowly, I reach his bed. "Tobias," I say shakily, giving him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I should be asking you!" I scold him slightly. "You're the one who was in a coma for three weeks!"

"I'm sorry Tris… I- I wish you didn't have to go through that. He holds out his arms and I let my petite frame collapse into him, the waterworks starting once again.

"I missed you," I say, in between sniffles.

"Shh… it's okay, Tris. I'm right here and I'll be alright. Shh…" he comforts, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, my Tris." He pushes me gently so he can wipe my tears away softly with his thumbs. "I'm right here, honey. It's okay."

"Please don't leave me like that ever again…"

"I'll try, Tris," he promises.

A nurse comes in to run a few tests. He promises that I'll have Tobias back as soon as possible. With that comfort, I leave, allowing him to assess Tobias' condition.

No longer than twenty minutes later, I am allowed back by Tobias' side.

"Well, Miss. Prior, Mr. Eaton seems to be very well for his condition. He will be called back every week for a while to run a few tests, just in case. Make sure he doesn't exhaust himself too much and he is not allowed to go to work for another three weeks. Other than that, you might be able to take him home tomorrow afternoon," the nurse instructs.

I gasp, smiling. "Really?"

"Really," says the voice of the man I love.

I turn to Tobias. "I am so glad you will be home again."

"Me too, Tris, me too," he rasps in my ear, holding me close once again. His arms don't hold on as tight as they used to, but I can't find it in myself to mind. He's awake!

The rest of the day flies by. I call all our friends to tell them Tobias is okay and Tobias gets out of his hospital bed to start the minimal amount of physical therapy he needs to do to be up and running like before. Not moving for three weeks makes it hard to start walking again.

Luckily, Tobias is still really strong and he doesn't need much help, minus needing to use the bed handle to steady himself at first. He tells me it feels kinda strange, like he has pins and needles but he can walk normally.

While he's doing his therapy, walking around the hospital, I go home for a quick shower and grab him some clothes for when he gets release.

The next day, I wait patiently while a nurse checks Tobias' vitals. "So, when may he leave?" I ask her.

"In another hour or so," she says. "If you would like you can change into the clothes Tris brought for you last night."

"Thank you," he says to both me and the nurse.

She leaves and comes back with a plastic bag that has Tobias' clothing. He hands it to him and leaves me and Tobias. I help Tobias untie the hospital gown and take the clothing out of the bag for him to wear.

"Thanks," he grunts, while shrugging the gown off. He takes the shirt I give him and slips it over his head. I help him off the bed so he can put on the jeans I brought.

After he is ready, I comb my fingers through his hair to take away his slight bed-head. Once he is presentable, I hear a knock on the door. Outside is the nurse back with a wheelchair. "Hospital procedure," she simply states.

I nod, opening the door so the nurse can bring in the wheelchair. The nurse helps Tobias in the chair and hands me some forms. She explains the documents and I skim through them. After reminding me that Tobias shouldn't heavily exert himself, we leave, thanking the nurse.

I wheel Tobias to the silver BMW X5 Sport I rented, helping him into the passenger side. I wheel the chair to the rack. Then I go to the driver's side, buckle in, and drive us to our awaiting home in silence.

I hear soft snores as I park in the parking lot of the apartment complex, in front of our garage. I smile softly and unbuckle. I get out, walking to the other side of the car. It's a shame I can't carry him; he looks so serene that I don't want to wake him up.

Softly, I shake him, saying his name. He mumbles something I can't understand and his eyes open lazily.

"We're home, Toby," I whisper.

"We are?" He sluggishly unbuckles his seatbelt and I help him out of the car, closing the door behind him. Locking the door, I help him up to our room.

As I help him to our room he suddenly stops.

"Wait! How far is our wedding?" he asked, frowning.

"Three months on the dot, not including today… We'll postpone it if needed," I assure him.

"No!" Tobias snaps, a little harshly. Realizing, he winces. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," I tell him, rubbing his back gently.

"No, it's not," Tobias argues.

"Tobias, please get some rest? And then we can talk about it, once you're in bed."

"I don't need you babying me, Tris. I'm fine," he says roughly, pulling away. Tobias storms away as best as he can. I feel like curling up on the floor and crying, but I know he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't like being weak… right?

My knees flutter a little, but I shake the feeling off, being the Dauntless I was- the Dauntless I am.

I get a glass of water from the kitchen for Tobias to drink with his medication and make a meal the doctor recommended for Tobias. Putting it all on a tray, I go to our bedroom. Knocking on the door to announce my presence, I go inside. Tobias is on the bed, covered with the bedsheets. His back is turned away from me, but his unsteady breathing tells me he isn't asleep yet.

"Toby?" I say timidly. "I brought you your medication and food."

He turns to me. "I'm sorry, Tris. I- I just don't like being treated like I'm handicapped. I'm supposed to be your husband; not the weak person who needs someone to watch him at all times."

"Tobias…" I walk over to him, placing the tray on his bedside table. I sit on the edge of his bed and run my hand through his hair, soothing me as well as him. "That's the thing. We aren't Abnegation anymore. I can take care of myself, and it is my responsibility just as much as it is yours to make sure my fiancé is okay. Husband and wife is a partnership, a two-way stream. I have just as much right to take care of you as you do me. I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to deal with it. I love you Tobias," I finish strongly.

"I know Tris… it's just… hard… Plus, you would feel the same," Tobias challenges.

"That's probably true," I admit with a rough chuckle. "Take your pills, eat some food and rest. We can talk in the morning." I place a soft kiss on his cheek and get up, to make my own meal.

After I eat, I go back to Tobias and change into my pajamas. I brush my teeth and hair and crawl in, next to a sleeping Tobias. I snuggle next to his unconscious body, relishing the warmth, letting sleep over-come me.

Today is the day of our wedding. I will finally be Mrs. Tobias Eaton. I never thought of myself as one of those giggly girls who would get married from their own will, but here I am comma not period. In a white dress. Not the typical outfit an Abnegation would wear when getting married, or even the stereotypical Dauntless- something truly Chicago.

I had been sad to wake up to an empty bed, but immediately smiled when I'd realized why.

I take a deep breath and study myself in the mirror. I have a light shimmer accenting my blue eyes, making them even brighter. A little mascara is adorned on my lashes, making them noticeable. My lips shine from the glassy lip gloss Christina put on me. Christina smiles behind me.

"You like?" she asks.

I smile and reply, "I can't believe it's me."

"Well it is." She takes out a short veil and delicately places it on my head like a professional.

Soon, my brother appears next to me on the mirror. I am sitting to calm my shaking legs. He is behind me, his hands on my arms.

"You look beautiful, Beatrice," he compliments with a dazed smile.

I chuckle.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod in reply, standing up with shaky knees.

Caleb holds out his arm and I grab it to help me stand up, my thoughts happy.

Christina worked super hard on making it the best it could be. She tried to make it as perfect as she could for me. Tobias and I would have been fine with a short and simple Abnegation ceremony, but then none of our friends would have been able to watch. In Abnegation, weddings aren't very crazy. We pretty much marry ourselves, the fire being our witness.

My dress is white and lacy, making me look like I actually have curves. It is kind of like Elsa's snow outfit from that ancient movie Frozen that my students made me watch. My hair is in an elegant braided bun; I've grown it since the war and now it is a little above my elbows when hanging straight.

I take a deep breath and delicately place my arm in the crook of Caleb's and we walk to the curtain separating us. On the other side is the long aisle that I have to cross to make it to Tobias- the man who will soon be my husband. I smile at that thought as Christina walks down the aisle gracefully, smiling. I wait another ten seconds before Caleb and I make our appearance. The first things I see are Tobias' silver eyes, devoted with love. A smile adorns his handsome face and I break into a smile automatically. It takes all of me not to walk faster than I'm supposed to.

After what feels like a thousand years, we make it to the end of the aisle.

Caleb places my hands gently in Tobias', murmuring a few words, but I'm barely paying attention.

He leaves to his seat next to Christina, who smiles up at him.

I look up into Tobias' eyes, which are overflowing with happiness and love. Mine are brimming with tears of joy.

The officiant starts talking, but I don't hear much of what he says, until it is time for the 'I do's".

"Do you take Beatrice Prior to be your wife?"

"I do," vowed Tobias seriously, placing the ring on my finger delicately.

"Beatrice Prior, do you take Tobias Eaton to be your Husband?"

"I do," I say sincerely, smiling at Tobias while putting his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Tobias leans in and kisses me, gently and loving. I am very happy to have this man as my husband.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Tobias."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!**

 **Replies to previous reviews:**

 **Leanne~ I'm glad you are excited for the sequel-short story thing!;)**

 **Kourtniss~ KK :)**

 **Guest 1,2,3~ THANKYOU!**

 **Egor~ yes ma'am/sir!:)**

 **unknown~ Awwe! You're too sweet! A lot of it was formed when I was blinded by tears, so emo writing is the best writing!;) Siriusly, there were guests over and I was just typing and tears were streaming down my face! Lol. Thx.:)**

 **Guest 4~ That was the most inspiring review I have ever gotten from someone who wasn't my BFF.:) You have no idea how inspiring your support is! *virtual hugs* When I read your review, I really wished you had an account! Luckily, I'm doing this now so I get to thank you and your amazingness!:):):)**

 ***HUGS***

 **Rose**


End file.
